The Infantry
by demonfox896
Summary: Ed is turned into a small child during a failed mission, and now it's Roy's job to take care of him. But can he handle the stress inducing, bed wetting, trouble making kid he used to know as Fullmetal? Or will he fall off the crazy cliff? Parental!RoyxEd.
1. The Infantry

The Infantry

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Constructive comments appreciated. This is my first story!

"BROTHER!"

Edward was currently in a brawl against the immortality obsessed lunatic that central had had their eyes on for some time. And let's just say the fight wasn't going in his favor.

"Augh!" Ed's struggles against the man were not going unheard as the lunatic landed another blow on the side of the young alchemists head.

"I'll get you for that Bastard!" Ed looked to his side to see that Al was still a crumbled heap of metal near the edge of the room. 'Man this guy is strong, not only did he take out al, but he's giving me hell as well!'

Ed was about to land a jab when the man twisted at the last second, at the same time grabbing one of Al's abandoned metal pieces.

'What the?'

-SMACK-

That was Ed's last thought before he was hit over the head with the metal piece, landing hard on the cold ground with a sickening thud.

"No! Brother!"

"Oh, don't worry metal man, your brother is going to be the start of a new era, where a lifetime is no longer the limit!"

The lunatic gave a vicious grin as he began to drag Ed over to one of the abandoned transmutation circles near the edge of the large room.

"Wait! What are you-"

Al's cry fell on deaf ears as the mad man in front of him activated the circle, covering the dark room in a glowing blue light.

-BANG!-

All of a sudden the lunatic fell over, his blood covering the floor and the large wall in front of him.

"Al! Are you alright? What happened where's Edward?"

Al didn't have to say a word before Riza looked over to the abandoned circle.

"Oh crap…"

The strong woman was over at the boy's side in an instant, eyes wide with panic. "Somebody get a stretcher! We have an emergency concerning Edward Elric!"


	2. Riza Say Whaaat!

**Chapter 2**

"Yes, yes, I understand that it's short notice, but surely you can do something!"

The Flame alchemist was once again drowned with paper work and having to deal with many phone calls that he was never in the mood for.

"No! You listen to me! I am Roy Mustang and I don't have to deal with this kind of-"

"Roy!"

Much to the flame alchemist's surprise, lieutenant Hawkeye had just burst through the doors of his office, holding a young boy in her arms.

"Uhm, I'm gonna have to call you back, something just came up…"

He then hung up the phone with a 'click' and looked over to the young woman in his office.

"Riza! I was in the middle of a very important phone call! If you were done with your back up mission you could have left your report at the front desk! And why are you bringing kids in here! This building is for military personnel only!"

"Roy-"

"And another thing! You-"

"Roy! Just shut up and listen to me for a god damned minute! This kid is military personnel! It's Ed, Roy! Andy Merdof, the guy he was supposed to take out, somehow turned him into a little boy, and I don't know how the hell it happened, so I'm leaving him with you because its your job to deal with this crap, not mine! I'm going on vacation!"

With that she let go of the Ed's hand and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. To say Roy was speechless was an understatement. He sat there and stared at the poor child for a good minute before tears began to well up in the blondes eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Roy immediately flinched back, not expecting that in the least.

"S-stop crying!"

Roy got up and walked over to the small child who was sobbing in front of him. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He's never had kids before! And this kid was getting annoying!

"Hey Ed, if you stop crying, I'll uh…" Roy paused to look around the room momentarily before he spotted something. "I'll give you this!" Roy exclaimed as he handed the boy one of the cookies that have been sitting on his side table since earlier that morning.

Ed slowly stopped his sobbing, and was soon reduced to small sniffles. *sniff* "Really?"

"Yes really, now please just sit quietly on that couch over there while I finish working alright? I only have an hour left before I get off, and I'd like to spend it in peace."

Ed gave him a slightly confused look before going and sitting on the couch like he was told, slowly nibbling on his cookie.

'Well, I'm glad that worked.' Roy thought smugly as he began shifting through the pile of papers that covered his desk.

"Who are you?" Ed asked innocently, looking at Roy with large doe eyes.

"I'm Roy mustang, and apparently I'm going to be taking care of you for awhile, which means you have to do what I say, so shut up."

At these words Ed began tearing up again, and Roy began to panic.

"No! Don't cry again, what's the matter this time?"

*sniff* "I want my mommy!" This time Ed didn't wail like he had before he just cried quietly with fat tears running down his face.

At first this came as a bit of a surprise to the flame alchemist, but then realization set in, 'I guess he doesn't remember anything… including the death of his mother.'

"Hey, come on now, it won't be that bad, you just need to stay with me for awhile and then you can go home to your mommy okay?"

The small blonde gave a slight nod.

"How old are you anyway?"

At this, Ed gave a small smile and held up four of his fingers, symbolizing his young age.

"That young huh? Well I guess this will be a new experience for the both of us. Come on, I think I can get off a few minutes early. Let's go home, I'm tired as hell anyway."

"Yay!" The four year old was ecstatic over leaving this boring place he was brought to. He then held his arms up to Roy, showing him he wanted to be carried.

'I suppose he is kind of cute…' That being said he picked the boy up and headed out the doors of his office ignoring stares as he headed toward the exit on his way home.


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3

"Hey what's the matter with you? You've been fidgety ever since we got in the car, are you nervous?"

"No…" But the boy continued squirming around in his seat as they pulled up into the driveway.

"Uhm, okay, if you say so."

Roy turned the key letting the engine die before he opened his door and headed over to the passenger side, un-buckling the tiny blonde and lifting him out of the car before promptly setting him down on the side walk.

The flame alchemist walked over to the front door, four year old close behind, and opened it, letting the air conditioned bliss hit his face.

"Well, this is it." He said stiffly before striding inside and locking the door behind Edward and himself.

"This is the living room, and that's the kitchen—are you sure you're all right kid?"

Since they got out of the car Ed's moving around hadn't ceased, he was bouncing around foot to foot as he clutched his large t-shirt tightly. He had a pained and nervous expression on his face.

Ed then nodded his head vigorously but then stopped as his eyes suddenly widened.

"What's going on with you? Come on, you can tell me, its okay I promise."

Ed didn't even look at Roy's face before he crossed his legs and brought his hands down from his shirt to hold his crotch held, still not saying a word, but his face looked even more pained if possible.

"Are you in pain? Oh great! Hold on, let me go get an ice pack!" Clueless, Roy quickly ran to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer and then ran back the living room, Ed still in the same place where he left him, the kids legs were still crossed as he stood.

"Where does it hur-" but before Roy could get another word out, he noticed a liquid running down Ed's legs and onto his tiled floor. There was a large wet spot growing on his shorts where Ed held himself, as he was still trying to hold it in.

Roy was frozen to the spot. He wanted to move but his eyes were just glued to the scene unfolding before him.

Tears began running down Ed's face as a puddle began to form underneath him. He tried holding himself tighter to make himself stop but to no avail. His legs were no longer crossed as the liquid continued flowing down his skinny legs and onto the floor. This continued for about another ten seconds before Ed let go of himself revealing dripping wet shorts. Tears continued cascading down his face with a nervous expression.

"I'm s-sorry…"

Roy had absolutely no idea of what to do at this point. The kid had just wet himself in Roy's living room and he just sat back and watched. 'What the heck do I do now? Do I yell at him, or clean up the mess or tell him to get changed or-'

-DING DONG-

Roy's thoughts were cut off as he glanced to the door and back at Ed. He then went to the door and opened it, revealing Alphonse, all parts properly in place.

Before another thought went through Roy's mind, he let one word escape his lips

"Hello colonel, I was just wondering if I could see-"

"Help…"

"I'm sorry, what was that Roy?"

"Please! Help me!"

He then led Al through the doorway and into his living room where he pointed to Edward who was in the exact same position as he left him, standing in his own puddle with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What happened to him?"

"I-I don't know! I just went to the kitchen for a second and when I came back he peed himself!" Roy was still in shock but a little relieved now that full metal's brother was there.

*sigh* "Alright, I'll clean this up if you go find him something to change him into colonel."

Roy nodded his head and went over to Edward "Ed, I'm going to need you to come with me so I can get you cleaned up okay?"

Ed didn't respond, just stared at him while he cried. Roy then grabbed the blonde's hand; which was still wet, and led him upstairs.

Once in his room he began looking through his droors for something that wouldn't be too large on the kid.

"Ed, if you had to pee, you should have just told me something! You didn't have to wet your pants in my living room to let me know! Next time just tell me, all right?"

"I'm s-sorry"

Once Ed was changed into an over-sized t-shirt, and his living room was cleaned, Roy could finally talk to Al.

"Look, Al, I'm just not father material as you can see. I'm going to need you to care of him."

"I wish I could, but I can't do that colonel, they don't allow children in the military dorms… I want help, but I guess I could give you some advice…"

"Ugh... Alright, out with it, what do I need to know about him?" Roy pointed to the floor where Ed currently sat, looking through pictures of a magazine.

"Well for starters, Edward had a really small bladder when he was little. So you can expect today's episode to happen a lot… unless you get him pull ups or something. He also wets the bed. He's afraid of the dark, and don't give him too much sugar or he'll get sick. Ed is easily bored so you might want to get him a few toys. He's very curious, so I wouldn't be surprised if he goes through your stuff, and he won't sleep unless he's in the same room with someone else."

Needless to say, Roy was frustrated. He had who knows how long to take care of the little brat, and he had to remember all the things Al told him to make it go smoothly.

"Well colonel I actually just came to check up on Ed, I really need to go catch up on some research for brother while he's like this."

"Oh, well, okay then, I'll just show you out." Roy led the metal man to the door and said his good bye's before looking back at the blonde boy sitting in his living room staring at him intently.

'This is going to be the hardest mission I've ever dealt with…'


	4. Quick Dinner and Peanuts

Chapter 4

As golden eyes bore into him, a feeling of uneasiness began to take over.

"Is Mister mad at me?"

Roy glanced at the boy briefly before thinking it over. Sure he felt resentment for having to deal with the child but he couldn't really say that he was mad. Especially when he hadn't done anything harmful intentionally. 'I suppose I can't hurt his feelings, I don't want him to cry anymore.'

"No, I'm not mad at you. You just needed to tell me everything that goes on with you, got that?"

"Uh-huh!" The young blonde now had a big smile on his face, but it quickly faded into a look of question.

"Does mister have any cookies?" He gave Roy an innocent, hungry face.

"Well, I'm not supposed to give you too many sweets, but if you're hungry we can make something in the kitchen. I'm pretty starved myself."

Ed nodded and quickly followed Roy into the kitchen, looking around curiously.

"Alright kid, I hope you like sandwiches because I am not a great chef. I most definitely cannot 'kick it up another notch'."

Roy was now digging through the fridge searching for the supplies he might need.

'Okay, where's the- ewwww, is that the tuna salad I forgot to throw out last week?'.

"Eureka!"

"What happened!" Ed asked, startled at the sudden outburst.

"I just found the sandwich stuff, how about you go and wait in the living room while I work my magic!"

"But, I want to watch! Can I watch the magic show? Please, please, please with sugar on top?..."

"Well alright, but don't touch anything."

The flame alchemist began with the sandwich for himself, seeing as he was very picky with his cold cuts and condiments. 'I don't think kids like bologna, pastrami, jalapeño sandwiches with cheddar cheese and Tabasco sauce… it's a good thing I still have peanut butter.'

Ed watched carefully as the flame alchemist prepared the second sandwich, a look of worry evident on his face.

"Hey, what's with the look? I thought you were hungry?" Roy was still a little frustrated that the blonde continued to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I am! But I can't eat that!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not? It's just PB& J, kids love this stuff!" Or at least Roy thought. 'Kids like simple foods, right? Hughes's daughter eats these things all the time!'

"But I can't have nuts! Mommy said I'm an a- a leth, uhm… alleged?…"

Roy watched amusedly as the kid continued to struggle with his words, still trying to understand what the blonde was trying to tell him, when it finally came to him.

"You're allergic to peanuts?"

"Yeah! That's the word!"

"Well, Al didn't tell me that… He probably forgot." Roy was silently hoping that Alphonse didn't forget too many things, if would have fed Ed the sandwich he could have killed him!

"I'm sorry mister! Please don't be mad at Ed!" He begged, as tears began to form in the corners of Ed's eyes again.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. How about a banana instead?"

"Okay!"

Roy then began throwing away the remnants of the peanut filled substance and grabbed a banana before leading Ed into the small dining room. Both were eating their meals in silence until Roy thought this was a good time to get to know Edward.

"So Ed, tell me some things about you. You're going to be staying here awhile, so I might as well learn a little bit about what you're like."

The four year old looked a little taken aback for a moment before replying,

"Uhm… I don't like milk, or being alone… I like toys, especially cars. I think cats are pretty and soft, and that the dark is scary 'cuz of monsters!"

Roy uncontrollably chuckled at how innocent the child before him was. 'Maybe taking care of him won't be so hard after all. He seems pretty smart for a four year old, so if I lay down some ground rules early, then it might be easier to take care of him… but maybe tomorrow.' It was already eleven thirty, and he was exhausted after all of today's affairs.

"Well, I don't like monsters either, but it's time to go to bed."

"Already? B-but, I don't want to go to bed! The monsters will get me!" Ed said worriedly.

Roy pondered this for a moment, remembering how Al told him Ed wouldn't go to bed unless he was with someone else.

"Well, how about you sleep with me tonight, and I'll protect you from anything that comes around, okay?"

Ed slowly nodded before giving a long yawn.

'I guess he's pretty tired too… it's not every day you turn into a kid again.'

Ed looked up at him sleepily before holding his arms out to the man like he had early on that day. Roy quickly complied, lifting the small child into his arms before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. The flame alchemist was about to sit Ed on the ground before he noticed the kid was dead asleep in his arms, thumb in his mouth, and face with a calm expression.

He gave a small smile before lying Ed down on the bed and covering him with the sheets.

'Well, let's just hope tomorrow goes a little smoother then today.' Roy thought as he began stripping off his work clothes until he was only in his boxers, revealing a body most women would kill for. Roy walked back over to the edge of his bed, sitting down on the fluffy mattress before lying down and lifting the covers over himself. He gave a quick glance over to the sleeping boy in front of him, letting the blonde's soft breathing lull him into a more relaxed sate.

'See you tomorrow ed. Sleep well.'

Letting those last few words cross his mind, Roy closed his eyes, allowing sleep take him like it had every night before.

Enjoy your sleep Roy. You're going to need it.


	5. Shopping Disaster

Chapter 5

'Ah, what a beautiful morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the sheets are warm, wet and inviting… wait, was that last part?'

With groggy hesitation Roy cracked his eyelids open to the beautiful morning before him. Well, it would have been a beautiful morning if not for the sleeping abomination next to him who caused his current, wet, distress.

_Flash back-_

"_Well for starters, Edward had a really small bladder when he was little. So you can expect today's episode to happen a lot… unless you get him pull ups or something. He also wets the bed. He's afraid of the dark, and don't give him too much sugar-"_

_End flashback._

Roy let out a muffled groaning noise before looking over to the bundle of sheets next to him. Ed was really cute when he slept. His hair was ruffled and in his face, his breathing was soft and nearly inaudible, and he had a large wet spot around his middle.

'Damn kids and their undeveloped anatomy.' Roy began shaking the blonde, already dreading the day ahead of him considering the not-so-pleasant morning.

"Ed, wake up… come on, its morning, we need to eat."

Ed quickly began to stir at the mention of food, opening his eyes up sleepily, and sitting up soon after. He looked up and saw Roy staring down hard at him, but just as he was about to smile at the dark haired man, he noticed something…

"Mister Roy, why is your mattress wet?" Ed began feeling around underneath him for the unexplained discomfort.

"Uh, because its laundry day, go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, I'll be waiting down stairs with breakfast."

"Yes sir!" Ed quickly ran to the bathroom shutting the door close behind him.

'Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I don't want him all upset like yesterday.' Roy thought as he began stripping his bed of its sheets, ridding any evidence of Ed's little accident. He proceeded to bring them downstairs and place them in the washer before going down to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

'Let's see… pop tarts it is.' With that Roy peeled back the foil and placed the soon to be edible pastries in the toaster.

'I wonder what's taking Ed so long?' soon after he finished that thought he heard the pitter patter of feet come through the living room before he saw the shock of bright blonde hair enter his kitchen. But…Something was a bit off…

"Ed, why are you naked?"

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do!"

"No! I wanted you to wash yourself and then change into the shirt and shorts I left you!"

"Ohhhh…"

"Ugh, just… never mind I'll do it myself!" Roy marched over to Ed and slung him over his right shoulder before stomping up the stairs to his bed room.

'Why are kids so helpless? I'm sure I was already cooking and balancing my checkbook at his age!' The flame alchemist grabbed the clothes from when he was little and began placing each article of clothing on Edward's body.

'This is so wrong, he works for me god damnit! I'm his superior, this is totally inappropriate behavior! And to top it all off he needs a bath! I am so not educated for this…'

After all clothes were perfectly in place, he grabbed Ed's hand and led him back downstairs where their breakfast had already been popped up for a good six minutes.

"I'm sorry mister Roy… I just don't really know what to do. But I promise I'll do better! I'll do my best to get used to mister Roy's house!" Ed pumped his fist in the air giving a victory pose before taking another bite of his strawberry pastry.

"Look, its fine, your still just a kid. I'm just frustrated, I don't know how to deal with children, and you're not exactly easy…" Ed looked down at his plate, a look of distraught evident in his eyes. "But, hey, let's just do our best alright? I'm going to take you out shopping today for some stuff you're going to need, so maybe when I have the proper supplies, things will get better, right?"

Ed's look was quickly replaced with one of happiness "Right!"

The drive to the super market was relatively uneventful besides the occasional "Are we there yet?"'s from time to time. Roy was now walking through isles looking for things he might need in order to properly take care of a child.

'let's see, he doesn't need pacifiers, but I need to stop him from sucking his thumb when he sleeps… oh look! They have snuggies for little kids! I think that I need to check and see if they have those sippy cup things cuz he always spills his-"

Even though Roy was fairly distracted, Ed was bored out of his mind. So, instead of waiting for Roy to entertain him, he figured he would entertain himself. 'Mister Roy seems busy any way, I'll go explore by myself."

With that the little blonde began walking the store, leaving Roy and the basket behind him. Ed wasn't really lost because he wasn't actually looking for anything, he was just caught up in all the colors and bandwagon the store had to offer.

"Excuse me young man, would you like to try one of our new garlic breads?" A tall man asked, a big smile on his face. To Ed the man seemed nice enough so he nodded and placed the sample in his pocket for later.

"Awww! Look at him! He's so cute! I bet he's hungry! Come here little boy, try our new cereal!" The small blonde easily complied taking all that was offered to him. He was currently in the sample section of the store and to him this was just more excitement.

He quickly shoved whatever was given to him in his mouth without even looking at it considering his pockets were now full. He was having a blast before eating one sample in particular.

"Hey lady, what's this? It makes me feel funny…." Ed asked the woman in confusion. Surely this nice lady wouldn't give him something that was bad right?

"Well, that young man was one of our new nut bars. It's packed with vitamins, and full of things like pecans, almonds, and especially peanuts to help with a good digestive system!"

At this Ed became scared, 'Mommy said for me to never eat nuts! My throat burns!'

"ROY!" The young boy started running through the aisles looking for Roy, but instead found himself panting and coughing on the ground. Breathing became harder and harder as he began gasping for air, his body suddenly on fire and a sharp pain arising in his stomach.

"M-mister *pant* Roy…" As those last words graced his lips, the blonde boy slipped into unconsciousness, all pain leaving him.

"Ed?" Roy looked around franticly, no kid in sight.

"Somebody call 911! There's a little boy that's unconscious, I don't think he's breathing!"

'Oh my god…'


	6. 911

Chapter 6

Roy was at the boy's side in a heartbeat, holding him closely in his arms for what seemed like hours, praying for him to live, to breathe. 'What caused him to pass out like this?' He was so consumed in the situation that it came as a surprise to him when the EMT's arrived.

"Everyone move out of the way! We have to get to the boy!" Roy hadn't even notice the crowd that was now surrounding him and Ed.

"Sir, let go of him, we have to take him to the hospital and check his vitals!"

Roy silently complied, leaving the men with their work, watching worriedly at every move they made.

"Hey, is he going to be alright? That's my kid!" It took awhile for the hysteria to set in but now Roy was in a panic. 'What if he's dead? This is all my fault!'

"We don't know yet sir but it's not looking too good. He's suffering from a severe allergic reaction, and his body is slowly shutting down. We gave him an emergency shot to give him enough time until we get him to the hospital, but he's barely breathing and the oxygen mask doesn't seem to be-"

"Hey, we got him on the stretcher, let's go!" The other EMT's were already heading off with Ed to the ambulance in the front of the store.

"Sir, if you want to stay with your son you have to get in the ambulance now. Follow me." Roy quickly followed the man into the vehicle taking a seat in the far corner to stay out of the way. His eyes never left the tiny figure in the breathing mask, even with the siren blaring in his ears. The paramedics were still sticking needles into the boy, making Roy flinch.

'This is all my fault… I couldn't take care of him. I'm such a terrible parent, and friend, how could I do this to an innocent child?' Roy was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as the doors of the ambulance opened and Ed was rushed through, heading to the hospital doors.

Roy was definitely on auto pilot now, no emotion filling him as Ed was taken away, leaving him helpless. He was asked to sign papers and did so robotically, as the nurse told him doctors were not sure of the boy's current condition but they would find out soon enough. The waiting room was a blur. Doctors running around, people panicking over their loved ones… 'Why aren't I scared anymore? Am I so certain that he's dead?'

"Excuse me? Are you Roy Mustang?" The flame alchemist looked up at the man slowly, a dead look in his eyes.

"Yes. I am."

"I wanted to let you know that the condition of Edward Elric has been stabilized. He gave us quite a scare after he flat lined, but we brought him back. We are going to give you a sedative to induce vomiting in order to get the toxic item out of his system once he is released. Are you his legal guardian?"

Roy only now realized that he was crying. "Y-yes, for the time being."

"I have to warn you that this child is deathly allergic to peanuts, and another episode like this may not have such a happy ending, do you understand?"

Roy nodded.

"We are giving him a medical band that says what he is allergic too, and an emergency number to call incase this happens again. Edward isn't awake, but he isn't in any danger either, so you may see him. We would like to keep him overnight to make sure everything runs smoothly. Otherwise you are free to take him home tomorrow morning. You may still take him even if he doesn't wake up, he needs his rest. Follow me, I'll take you to his room."

Roy hurriedly followed the doctor to Ed's small white chamber, tears still in his eyes yet still trying to put up a strong front, but when he saw him, Roy couldn't control himself. He ran to Ed's side holding his hand, crying as he did so, thanking whoever it was up there that saved the young child's life.

"Edward… I promise I'll be a better dad… I promise… I promise." His words were soon silenced into whispers as sleep overcame him. The beeping monitors his lullaby, Edwards hand his comfort.


	7. Nauseous Pancakes

Chapter 7

_**Sorry guys, this is a short chapter, I just needed a filler, things get longer and more detailed in the next chapter I promise!**_

The next morning came quicker than expected as Roy filled out the release forms and took Edward home. Ed was currently lying on the couch watching cartoons with Roy, the atmosphere almost normal. Ed made a miraculous recovery and insisted on going out and playing but Roy decided that he stayed relaxed today.

"Mister Roy, why do I have to take medicine? I'm feeling better!"

"Because, it's supposed to take out any peanuts that you still have in your tummy alright?" Roy didn't have the heart to tell the kid it would make him sick all day, but he decided it was for the best.

"Open wide!"

"NO!" It looks icky!"

Roy did have to admit the substance in the container did look rather foreign, but if it was for Ed's well being then he would give it to him.

"Come on Ed, you can't eat anything until after you take the medicine, and aren't you hungry after being in the hospital all night?"

The blonde pondered this for a second before responding, "Okay! But I want chocolate chip pancakes afterward!"

"Alright, but only after the medicine stops working. Now please drink it." Ed grudgingly opened his mouth as Roy spooned the liquid down the kid's throat.

"Yuck! Gross! Ewwwww!" The child was now having a fit over the vile liquid, his act insisting that it would be the death of him.

Roy chuckled as he placed the bucket in front of the blonde.

"What's that for?"

"You'll find out."

…..

"Mister Roy my tummy hurts!"

"it's going to be fine, it's just your medicine."

Giving up on complaining he settled for watching cartoons as the pain gradually got worse.

….

"Nnnnnnngh…" Ed felt like his insides were being dissolved, and he let his pain be known. But by this point Roy just zoned his complaints out. There wasn't anything he could do for him, it's just the medicine. 'He has a bucket, nothing could go wrong right?'

All of a sudden Ed sat up from his daze as he felt bile rush up his throat. Not knowing what to do he covered his mouth as an instinct to try and hold back the feeling.

Roy noticed this action and was about to help when Ed lurched forward, vomiting in his hands and on the carpet.

Without further hesitation he brought the bucket up to the child's face and let him finish. Unfortunately there wasn't much left because all the boys' contents were either in the kids lap or on his rug.

'Well crap.'

…

The remainder of the day was spent cleaning Ed and his living room, which wasn't Roy's original plan. Now he was totally exhausted and only had a fairly clean carpet to show for it.

"Mister Roy, can I have pancakes now?"

"How can you be hungry after up-chucking in my living room?" Even though that had been true, the child merely shrugged his shoulders as an answer. (Giving off puppy dog eyes as well).

*sigh* "Just makes sure it stays in your stomach and not on my living room floor…"

"Yay! Pancakes!"

"So uh, do you know how to make them?"

"Nope!"

The rest of the evening consisted of Roy and Ed trying to cook pancakes, but they only ended up turning the kitchen into a flour covered mess. Which of course, led to buying take out. And Even though Edward was hard to handle, Roy wouldn't miss these moments for the world.

Little did he know that things get a lot worse from here.

Hope you're ready for work tomorrow colonel.

…


End file.
